Black Mercy
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: An ironic name for a parasitic plant and Kendrix is about to find out the hard way. *Updated*
1. Fantasy Becomes Reality

**Yeah, I did say I was going to take a break but… my mind had other ideas. This is based on 1x13. That damn plant-parasite gave me the creeps!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fantasy Becomes Reality

 _Night…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I entered my apartment after doing reconnaissance over the city. The problem was a late night robbery. So bank robbers are playing smart now, instead of stealing in broad daylight, they are starting to go uncover at night, where visibility is low. Too bad, I have superior vision, I may not have Night Vision, but X-ray Vision does the job. I managed to intercept them and allow enough time for Terra Venture Security to arrive and cuff them. Then, we'll see how the Justice System plays out for them, they'll obviously receive a fair trial, perhaps a year or two prison sentence. If they are really lucky, Community Service.

Elizabeth; Eliza, my adoptive sister, the best sister I ever had, is doing a late shift at the lab. She won't be home till morning. Whatever it is, I hope it's nothing to do with synthesising Kryptonite, not after the _Red K Incident_. The title was dubbed courtesy of Damon. I still have nightmares about it, I blamed myself so much. I hurt my friends and my sister especially. Not just physically, yes I broke her arm and nearly killed her, but I damaged her psychologically. I can hear my own words echoing through my head:

 _"We were never sisters! We don't share blood!"_ Remembering those words send chills through my veins. The evil thoughts I have buried deep into the darkest pit of my conscience, just… surfaced like a flash flood. It brought out a dangerous and malicious side of me that I never want to experience again. Ever. The nightmares I have are images replaying in my mind, different scenarios or what could've happened if my brother and cousin: Kal-El (Clark Kent) and Kara Zor-El (Kara Danvers) hadn't made it in time. What if Kal didn't reach me fast enough? What if I killed Eliza by burning her to death with my Heat Vision?

I'm not alone though, I have Leo, who's my boyfriend, my close friends: Mike, Kai, Damon and Maya. They were all there for me when I was at my lowest, but it's my lowest point that made me strong. I changed out of my armour into more normal civilian clothes. I decided to wait for Eliza, I don't need to sleep as much as humans, the rays of the Yellow Sun have more recharging power, tenfold. Yup, every single cell in my body is a microscopic solar battery. In human terms, I'm a 'walking solar panel' my sister puts it.

I headed for the fridge to grab a bottle of water, I at least need to rehydrate every now and then. Opening the fridge, I grabbed the bottle, while deciding what to do to kill time. I can do a marathon of _The Walking Dead_ , _Game of Thrones_ or watch _Captain America: Civil War_. Eliza wouldn't be happy if I watched Marvel's _Daredevil_ without her. To be fair, blind lawyer or super sense enhanced hero, Matt Murdock is handsome! Eliza likes to poke fun at me over my little Marvel crush.

As I headed to the sitting room, my eye caught something strange on the counter where my sister usually dumps her bags and keys. I frowned, looking at it. Judging by the mysterious organism, whatever was inside it, hatched. There's something in our home! Who would have the guts to violate that!? I put down my water bottle and took off my lead-framed glasses, preparing to fry anything that will jump on me. The apartment was quiet, too quiet for my comfort, until I heard a noise. It was coming from above! I looked up, narrowly dodging a sneak attack from my unknown attacker.

I saw my opponent, it was… a plant!? It's not like any other plant I've seen, nor on Krypton. The strange plant did have a parasitic behaviour. The plant rushed at me with a speed that would rival my own. It leaped again, I side-stepped, activating my Heat Vision to burn this creature. The plant dodged them, one pair of lasers after the other, leaving several burn marks on the floor. That Rao forsaken creature jumped, trying to latch onto me, I gave it a quick, but hard jab, sending it flying into the wall, into the sitting room and smashing the coffee table.

After a hit like that, it still got up as if nothing fazed it! How!? I did a shoulder roll, before speeding into the damaged sitting room. I quickly blocked off the hole in the wall with the furniture and locked the door, hoping it will buy me some time to text an SOS to Eliza on my phone. Before I could even hit the send button, I twirled around to see the parasitic plant behind me and then, it jumped on me, latched onto me and finally, darkness.

 _Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' Room, House of El, Krypton_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I woke up, not finding myself on the wooden floor, but a soft, large bed. I looked around, unsure of my surroundings. Where am I? What happened? I found myself wearing a familiar white clothing. The standard wear of… Krypton!? That was when a robot entered. I gasped in shock, unsure what to do. Why do I feel human? Why does it feel like I don't have any of my… my powers! The robot spoke.

" _Hello Kendrix. It is good to see you are up._ ",

"What? Who are you?" My voice was full of suspicion,

" _Do you not remember me Kendrix Jor-El? I am Kelex, I was designed by your father and uncle to aid around the House of El._ ",

"What are you talking about?" I could hear the shakiness of my voice, I was trying to wrap my brain around this. Kelex left and I was met by another figure. My heart was about to leap from my throat. I wasn't sure if I wanted to lash out, deny all this is real, but another part of me wanted to get up, embrace her and cry. It was my mother: Lara Lor-Van, married to my father Jor-El.

"I see you have recovered from that awful Argo fever. You had myself and your father so worried, nearly scared us to death. You're lucky it is curable now." Wait! Father is alive too!? My mom approached me as I got off the bed. I looked into her eyes, she looked… so real. Her face, her eyes, her hair… her scent. She gave me a warm smile.

"Mom?",

"Yes Brave One, it is me." She said, as she pulled me in for a hug. It felt like the hug before I broke away from her to enter the pod. I freed myself from her as I was drawn to the… recognisable environment through the window. My jaw dropped, what on… Earth or Rao's name or… why am I not thinking straight? The only thing that came out of my mouth was:

"Oh my Rao! I'm on Krypton!" My gaze looked out over the futuristic city, a brighter, happier and more peaceful version of _The Matrix_. I stared out as Rao's red rays wrapped the city in gentle warmth and danced off the glistening silver infrastructure of a planet I thought was lost forever.

* * *

 **Don't worry, I'm just getting warmed up!**


	2. Discovered

Chapter 2: Discovery

 _Morning…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I was annoyingly grumbling to myself as my sister still has not answered her phone. I hate it when she does that! She's either:

a) has her iPod on her, listening to music at a volume that she cannot hear the phone ring;

b) in a deep, comatose like sleep; or

c) she's out saving a kitten stuck in a tree and clearly, can't take her phone with her because there's no place to put it.

I understand Point C, but if she's doing any of the other two, I'm going to punch her! OK, maybe not a good idea as hitting my sister is like punching a concrete wall or harder.

I learned that lesson the hard way back in my days as a Galaxy Ranger. I was lucky to only sprain it. Another time, when Ginger found out Leo was dating Kendrix, she got so jealous! She begged Leo to come back to her, but he refused. First of all, her action was kind of desperate, Keni would never do that. Second, you do not beg someone to be their boyfriend again after a break-up and thirdly, never, ever! Hit Kendrix. Ginger grew so frustrated with Kendrix, she slapped her in the face. That resulted in a lot of shattered bones in the hand. I mean, Ginger literally shattered one-third of the bones that make up a human hand!

To be honest, Keni would've dodged it, but she never expected Ginger to try and hit her. Leo's ex-girlfriend threatened to file a case against Kendrix for serious injury, but my sister warned her it was no use. She did nothing and made up the excuse that her hand hit her at the wrong angle. Mike sent Ginger to a doctor and as member of security, gave her a warning for attempting physical assault.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Leo and Maya coming in the same direction for the elevator. I nearly dropped my own phone in surprise.

"Leo! Maya! What are you guys doing here?" I asked them,

"We were just going up to your apartment to check on Kendrix because she never replied to any of my texts." Said Leo, sounding concerned like any typical boyfriend.

"And Keni never arrived to pick up the plant specimen she asked me to find for her." Maya added. I frowned, this is unlike Kendrix, she never answered my calls, neither Leo's and she never collected the plant sample from Maya. My heartbeat increased. Since my sister is your average superhero, I jumped to my primary conclusion as danger always has a way of finding my sister, or vice-versa.

"Then something happened to Kendrix."

We heard the bell ding as the doors to the elevator opened. We quickly stepped in and I hit the button to the twentieth floor. Thinking about it now, when my sister was under the effects of the Synthetic Red Kryptonite, as much as I hate to remember it; how did I manage run up twenty flights of stairs? Guess I can thank my military training. The elevator reached the designated floor and we stepped out, reaching the door of the apartment Keni and I share. I'm surprised Leo still hasn't plucked up the courage to ask my sister to move in with him.

I knocked on the door, hoping Kendrix will answer it.

"Kendrix!? It's me, Eliza!" No answer, no signs of movement. I knocked again. "Keni?",

"She's not answering." There was concern in Maya's voice. I grew very worried, this is not typical behaviour of my younger, alien sister. Alarm bells were ringing in my head!

"Do you have keys?" Maya asked me. I was about to go through my bag when Leo said,

"No time." And without warning, he gave the door one mighty kick, forcing it open and the three of us rushed in.

My jaw dropped. Our place, mine and Kendrix' home has been violated! Whatever happened, it looked like a war zone! Tables were broken, picture frames on the floor, the glass cracked and not to mention, there were several burn marks on the floor and walls. Someone or something attacked my sister and Keni used her Heat Vision! Maya cheeked all the bedrooms, including the spare, nothing. Then Leo examined the door to the sitting room, he tried to turn the knob but it was locked. Why did Kendrix lock herself in there? I walked over to Leo and kicked the door. Leo gave me a weird look. I raised my hands.

"What?",

"Nothing." He said quickly. When I stepped into the sitting room, it faired pretty bad damage. Well, this is where my yearly salary is heading towards: replacing the furniture. My thoughts again, were disrupted when I heard Maya screech.

" _Oh my god! Kendrix!_ " Leo and I sprinted to where Maya screamed. When we got there, my heart just stopped. Before me, my sister was on the floor, unconscious with a strange organism latched onto her chest. Next, I saw Kendrix' cell phone, screen cracked but I could make out an incomplete text: _"Help! SO"_. She tried to contact me! Oh god! I saw Maya stretch her hand.

"Don't touch it!" I warned,

"She's… uh… um… she's still breathing!" Maya said, stumbling through her words.

"Kendrix what happened?" Leo's eyes were wild with fear. Here we are, standing over Kendrix' unconscious form with an unknown parasite attached to her and we know nothing of it. I quickly took a photo of the plant, maybe her cousin or brother might know. We have to bring her to the military hospital. A normal one won't know what to do. I dialled my boyfriend's number, knowing he's at work.

 _"Yes Eliza?"_ ,

"Mike, dispatch a medical team to my apartment. My sister is in trouble.",

 _"Right away! A medical team will be en route in about ten minutes."_ And we cut off. All we have to do is wait and hopefully not long.

 _Twenty Minutes Later…_

( _Scene: Hospital, Terra Venture Military HQ, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

The medical team rushed into a lab with my sister on a stretcher with a breathing mask covering her mouth. I was quickly explaining her condition to the medics.

"We found her unconscious! The organism is gripping her torso with over one hundred pounds of pressure!" Mike and Kai were looking at plant in complete disgust! How can something small be so damaging!? The same question can be asked for any forms of Kryptonite.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Mike demanded,

"I have no idea! We have to pull it off!" I replied, more like half yelling in stress,

"What's Kendrix' brainwave activity like?" Kai asked,

"I did some scans and… they don't make sense! I copied my sister's original brainwave patterns and compared them to the state she's in now! They're exactly the same!" I said to him frantically. Kai raised an eyebrow, he knew this wasn't logical, even neurologists won't be able to explain this! I continued on. "Yet Kendrix is completely unresponsive to outside stimuli! In a medical sense, she's in a comatose like state!",

"I don't care! Get that god damned thing off my girlfriend!" Leo shouted,

"Damon, go with Kai to get the Claw. We're pulling that devil plant off her chest!"

 _Five Minutes Later…_

Kai and Damon reentered with the Claw. We attached it to some railings above us and put the mechanism into position, directly above my sister. Don't worry little sis, I'll get that parasite off of you! I held the tablet to control the Claw and activated it. The machine whirred to life as I slowly made it approach my sister. The Claw made contact with the parasite, keeping a firm hold on it. I tapped a few buttons to command the Claw to move upwards and it did. We watched as the alien plant moved, but the stupid thing was stubborn.

"Increase the force!" Leo commanded. I readjusted the controls to put more force into the device in pulling off the plant, then something happened. Kendrix started convulsing, having a seizure and almost struggling to breathe. Maya noticed her heart rate was dropping.

"Eliza! She's crashing!" I deactivated the machine and the plant relaxed, also, Kendrix' convulsion stopped.

"What happened!?" Said Leo,

"We have to find another way. Pulling this plant off by force, triggers a symbiotic defence mechanism. If we pull it, it will kill Kendrix." Everyone in the room was silent. No one knew what this plant was, where it came from, who planted it in our apartment and what it's doing to my baby sister right now. I need Kara or Kal. Hang on Kendrix, we'll free you from this creature and I'll hunt down the human or alien who put this parasite in our home in the first place.


	3. Deny All You Want

**Thanks for supporting the story so far. I don't really care about the reviews or follows or favs, taking the time to read it is good enough for me. Keep it up!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Deny All You Want

 _Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' Room, House of El, Krypton_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I stepped away from the window and began to pace. This is not real! This is not real! I'll close my eyes, count to ten or pinch myself and I'll wake up back on Mirinoi! Mother was looking at me in concern. Wait! Did I just say mother!? No, no, no! None of this is real, she isn't real, Krypton isn't real! But… everything feels so real. The air I'm breathing in, the colour of the sky, Rao's light filling the planet with a unique shade of red and orange. I felt my mother's hand on me.

"Kendrix, you're overreacting! It's probably the after effects of the fever." I shook my head, trying not to believe a word that was coming out of her mouth, until my eye caught a holo-photo, a familiar one. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was holo-photo of myself and Kara when we were young. Kara was over visiting and the two of us started to play rough. We had each other in a headlock, laughing. The joy that was seen on our faces. I remember our mothers scolding us for being unruly, you wouldn't call even us Ladies of the House so El. While both our fathers just looked smug, seemingly proud of their parenting skills. I smiled as tears threatened to fall.

"I remember when this was taken." I told mother,

"You and and your cousin were the most unladylike in the House of El. I can't complain though, you two were young, both of you just wanted to have fun." Mother said in her calm, even voice.

"I had a bruises on my arms for three days thanks to Kara." I laughed,

"Sometimes, I swear that young girl has her aunt's warrior gene, she can be strong when she wants to be." Lara added. Yeah, I have noticed Kara seems to act more like her aunt: Astra In-Ze, the twin sister of Allura In-Ze, married to Zor-El, my father's brother. Allura and Zor-El are my aunt and uncle. Astra my godmother, on my aunt's side. Then something hit me, I placed the holo-photo down as my pacing resumed again.

"No! No! This isn't real! Our home, Krypton exploded, you and father put me in a pod and sent me to… to…" Mother gave me an odd look. Come on! Why can't I remember!? "To Earth! To protect Kal!" What's happening to my memories? Some of them are starting to blur in my mind, others, I think are fading.

"Brave One, why would your father and I do that? Krypton's core is perfectly stable thanks to the new Resource Policy put in place by the Council. Second of all, Earth is thousands of light years away, why in Rao's name would we send you to that primitive planet along with our son, your brother!?",

"Wait, wait! Father and uncle Zor-El managed to prove to the Council that further draining our home's core is destabilising the planet?" I exclaimed, genuinely shocked,

"Why yes, of course they did. They gathered enough proof." Replied mother. "Why?",

"Because the Council never believed them and denied their theories. Everyone dismissed them until it was too late!",

"Kendrix, you must've suffered a terrible nightmare due to that fever." Mother attempted to cup my cheek. I stepped away from her.

"This can't be happening!" I ran out of the bedroom, clutching my simple white dress so I wouldn't trip over it. I ran down the corridor, it's all too familiar, but it isn't real! I must be hallucinating! Making another turn down a hallway I remember too well, I skidded to a halt when a tall man, with brown hair and soft blue eyes, in his late forties stepped out. My heart raced, it was my father.

"Kendrix! My Young One, you have awoken from your fever!" Rao! He looks exactly the same, right before Krypton ex- no, Krypton didn't explode, it's never going to! Mother said the core is stabilising, my father and his brother saved this planet by getting their theories across! The Council actually listened to the House of El, the House of Science.

 _"Kendrix don't give into this! It's all fake!"_ Said that tiny voice in the back of my head. I stepped back and began running again.

I entered the sitting room, only to be met by mother and father, holding each other in their arms, looking at me as if they knew I was coming here.

"Brave One, please calm down. You are going to give yourself a heart attack." Lara said softly. I continued to stare at them, until my eye caught another familiar object. I walked over and picked it up. It was a meteor shard, a gift by uncle Zor-El when he was off planet on business. He gave Kara one too. I ran my finger along the smooth and rugged grooves. My finger met a chip in the shard, Kara and I made friendship bracelets for ourselves. I made one for her and she did the same. Kara and I were more than cousins, we were like sisters.

"I see you remember the meteor shard my father gave you." Spoke a recognisable voice. I turned around to see Kara with her family. I saw on her wrist, the meteor bracelet. I looked on my wrist to see the one Kara made for me. I never took it off. She rushed over and gave me a hard hug, the same hugs she's been giving me since we were kids. She may not have Super Strength, but I feel my ribs are being crushed right now!

"Can't breathe Kara!" I gasped,

"Sorry!" Kara let go and chuckled awkwardly. Rao! Even on Krypton she's still an awkward, adorkable cousin. Adorkable? Is that even a word? Where did I hear that?

"What are you all doing here?",

"Sometimes I wonder where you put that brain of yours Keni, even if you inherited Jor-El's brains. We're here for routinely family gathering." Allura joked lightheartedly. Everyone laughed, our fathers were chuckling to themselves and I just went with it. Kelex came in with… my brother… my baby brother Kal-El. The AI robot gently handed Kal to mother.

"Hello Kal-El." She smiled, her face filled with the same joy since she gave birth to him. "You're growing too quickly." Mother looked to me and asked, "Do you want to hold your brother Kendrix?"

Without a word, I carefully took Kal in my arms. I instinctively started to rock him gently in my arms. I smiled, my baby brother, staring into me with large blue eyes, full of wonder and curiosity. My little brother was wrapped in the same red blanket. It felt soft and comforting. Were all those things I was saying lies? Lies I was telling myself? Maybe they were the illusions, not this. I have everything, I wanted. All I ever wanted. No one is going to take this from me.

"Shall we all retreat to the dining room for dinner?" Jor-El offered. I handed Kal back to mother and just on queue, mine and Kara's stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zor-El chuckled, unlike my father, he had a sense of humour, but he has his serious moments. We all left for the dining room.

 _Evening…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

It's been a long day. Leo went home on his brother's demanding order. Maya is staying back with Mike and Kai to help with researching the parasitic plant in an attempt to identify it and we still are not getting any closer or clues. I was also sent home by Mike not as an order, but as a concerned and caring boyfriend. I entered my apartment, it still looked like it was ransacked. I'll clean it up later, but I'm going to wait until I get my sister back to the real world.

I picked up a smashed photo of myself and Kendrix, we were teenagers then. Kendrix was hugging me for the first time in this photo. She was afraid to hurt me, break me even as if I was a twig. Keni did discover her Super Strength when she accidentally ripped the door off its hinges, but we shrugged it off. Then things became problematic when everything she held either broke or got crushed in her grip at the slightest application of pressure. The Super Strength scared Kendrix, she was afraid to touch anything. She began to close in on herself, feeling like an outcast.

I wouldn't give up on her though and let's just say… I was very persistent on her and eventually, she got her strength under control. She could hug someone without breaking a bone in their body and hold objects without crushing them. Keni was so happy, she felt somewhat normal. Then a thought hit me, Kara! Of course! She might know what that parasite is! I took out my mobile sent a photo of the creature, followed by a message saying:

"Hi Kara, this is Elizabeth, Kendrix' foster sister. Look, she's in trouble, there's this parasitic plant attached to her (see photo). Do you know what it is?" I sat on the leather couch, waiting for a reply from my sister's biological cousin. Five minutes turned into ten, ten minutes turned into fifteen, I was losing my patience. I was about to give her brother ago until my phone vibrated, notifying a message. I opened it up, it was pretty urgent. It read:

 _"Damn it Eliza!"_ How did she know my nickname!? Kendrix! _"You have to act quick! The parasite is a Black Mercy!"_ I'm sensing bitter irony in the name of it. I continued reading the message. _"It attaches to its host and traps them in their dreams. Their perfect fantasy. I know of this because I was succumbed to one, courtesy of my uncle, Non, Kendrix' godfather."_ And bitter family problems thrown into the mix. _"It gets more real with each passing minute. The only way to free her, is you must delve into your sister's mind and convince her to reject the fantasy before her. That should help. Act quickly! It will kill her!"_ Yup, definitely irony in the name of the parasite. Traps you in your fantasy and then it kills you. Wonderful, perhaps I should send one of those to my ex-boyfriend back in High School.

Doesn't matter right now, I have the information, it's just a matter how I transfer my consciousness into my sister's mind. When that's accomplished, convincing her will be the problem, I'm not even sure how long that thing has been attached to Kendrix. It's probably at the point where everything is real to her and she just accepted it and is living her fantasy! I got up from my seat, rushed out, locked the door, made my way to the elevator. Once I reached the ground floor, I raced outside, whistling a taxi driver. I got in and commanded:

"Terra Venture Military HQ.",

"Yes ma'am! Right away!" The taxi hit the accelerator and drove off. Hold on Kendrix, I'm bringing you home.

* * *

 **With the required information, Team Super Rangers can now work on freeing Kendrix! Can they achieve that in time? Before the Black Mercy kills Supergirl?**


	4. I'm Bringing My Sister Home

**Now let's see how Eliza reacts when she delves into her sister's mind and sees Krypton for herself.**

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm Bringing My Sister Home

 _Night…_

( _Scene: Hospital, Terra Venture Military HQ, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I saw Mike, Kai and Maya still in the lab. Maya was lying on the floor, Mike and Kai were in uncomfortable sleeping positions in their picnic chairs and I noticed the table next to my sister's still form was littered with notes and theories. They must've decided to rest after a couple of hours. Well then, as much as I hate to do this, time to wake them up. I stormed into the room, roughly opening the door, causing it to bang against the wall. The sound startled them all as my boyfriend and Kai leaped out of their seats, Maya jerked, banging her head off the corner of the table. Oh! Maybe I should've been a tad gentler with this approach, got them awake though.

"Eliza! What are you doing here? I told you to go home!" Mike exclaimed. Maya stood up, rubbing her temple but she doesn't seem to be affected by a headache after a whack like that. Damn girl! That's one tough skull!

"Did you find out something?",

"Yes! The thing attached to Kendrix, is a Black Mercy.",

"An ironic name for a plant. Where did you find that information?" Kai commented and questioned,

"Yeah, go figure. And I asked Kara. She was attacked by one of those demon plants as well." I said. "Back to the main topic, it has my sister trapped in her perfect fantasy and one of us have to transfer our consciousness into Kendrix' mind.",

"OK, then what?" Said Mike,

"Convince her to reject that fantasy.",

"Alright, so the transferring consciousness thing, how do we do that?" Shit! The one thing I didn't think about. Damon maybe good with engineering and technology, but a device to transfer one's consciousness is way out of his league. I rubbed my chin, a habit when I'm in a sense of deep thought.

"Do we have contacts in Lord Technologies?",

"As a matter of fact, we do." Mike took out a tablet. He tapped the screen a few times and brought up an employee of Lord Tech. He showed us the profile, a Caucasian woman. "Her name is Serena Walter, I had her work with us a few times. I trust her and she's a good engineer and scientist, way more advanced than Damon. Sorry Maya.",

"No offence taken." She chirped,

"Call her." I said. Mike instantly dialled her number on his phone and waited for an answer. Come on! Time is running out! I beginning to grow desperate until Mike hung up.

"She's on her way. Clear the table." And we did. All we could do, was wait. As we cleared the table, Maya used the opportunity to ask me something.

"Elizabeth?",

"Yeah?" I answered,

"You realise taking Kendrix away from her fantasy is like ripping her out from Heavan. Wouldn't there be any side-effects?" Shit! I never thought of that!

"I don't know. And as as much this will hurt my sister, she may never forgive me in the end for this, but… we have to be selfish. This… Black Mercy," I pointed to the plant to make my argument stronger, "Will kill my sister, our friend!",

"Strong point." Maya nodded and we got back to work.

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

Dr Walter finally arrived. Her head glanced, then she looked as if her heart stopped when she saw my sister. The plant disgusted her more than my sister's condition.

"What on Earth!?",

"Long story short. Black Mercy. Parasite. Trapped my sister in her wonderful fantasy and will kill her if we don't help her!" I said quickly,

"Hm… transferring consciousness isn't difficult. Maxwell Lord created a device to help Supergirl. I think I can recreate it. Just give me a couple of minutes. Ten… fifteen minutes tops, I hope." We all nodded and she walked out. Please hurry, I don't think Kendrix has much time left. I clutched my sister's limp hand, please stay strong. I'm coming for you baby sis.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later…_

Dr Walter returned with the finished device in her hand. It looked like some futuristic VR Headset. She placed it gently on the table and turned to the four of us. At that moment, Leo came rushing in, guess Mike called his brother, telling him we came up with a solution.

"What are you going to do?" Straight to the point. Usual habit of Leo when he's scared and anxious.

"Transfer consciousness, convince Keni to reject her fantasy. I'm going in, if anyone can convince Kendrix with conviction, it's me." I said with determination,

"It's OK. Do it.",

"Leo, if Mike tries to pull me out, don't let him. I'm getting Kendrix back, no matter what the consequences are." I whispered to him, so my boyfriend couldn't hear me. I know if something goes wrong, Mike will try to pull me out. This is our only chance to get my sister, our friend and hero back. Leo just nodded firmly.

I sat on the table, Walter placed the headset on me, making small tweaks and adjustments. She then helped me, lay down on the table. Before switching on the device, she said:

"Good luck Officer Morgan. Bring back your sister." I gave her the thumbs up. Dr Walter flicked a switch and the headset came to life. I took a deep breath, here goes nothing. I felt consciousness move itself into Kendrix' mind, then darkness.

 _Late Evening…_

( _Scene: Bedroom, House of El, Krypton_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I gasped, waking up and finding myself in unfamiliar surroundings. As far as I know, I'm in a bedroom. I stood up, so this is my sister's fantasy. First objective: find Kendrix, but got slightly sidetracked when I looked out the large window. I looked to the sky, one distinctive feature that differs Earth and Mirinoi to my sister's home: Rao, the giant Red Sun, a red ball of fire. Everything just fell into place.

"Fuck! I'm on Krypton!" I said to myself. After taking in the scenery for far too long, longer than I originally anticipated, I made my way out the bedroom. My military training kicked as I scoped the corridors undetected. I remember my sister telling me when we were young, about her people on this planet.

 _"Did you ever have these powers on Krypton?",_

 _"No, Kryptonians behave no more or less like your kind."_

So they're not bulletproof, great! Because it just so happens I have my gun on me, after a trip to the Shooting Range. I also had to restock on ammunition. I quickly checked the magazine to make sure if I really had a full clip. Kendrix doesn't like the idea of using guns, like Kara and Kal, she has a _'No guns policy'_ written all over her, even her actions scream it. Kendrix prefers to subdue, weaken or knock out her opponents. Although, my sister can kill someone without thinking about it, hell! She can level a city in a rage. Which none of us want to see, not since she was infected with Red Kryptonite.

With my gun in hand, feeling more comfortable being armed, because powers or not, I really don't want to have a brawl with Kryptonian security or meet their military.

 _Five Minutes Later…_

After covering most of the area, I was beginning to give up! Keni never told me how big the rooms and the size of the buildings on Krypton were! They rival a mansion or one of those big country houses in England and whatever is left of them in Ireland for example: Lisadell House, owned by two young women during the Twentieth Century; Eva Gore-Booth and Countess Markiewicz. Both inspirational women, one fighting for Worker's Rights and the other fighting to free Ireland for an independent country. I blame Kendrix for my new interest in Irish History, particularly from 1900 onwards.

My head lifted when I heard voices coming to my left, next, my sister's familiar laugh. She's not alone, she's with several other people. Kendrix is talking to a group, but she seems so happy. I felt torn, can I really rip this away from my sister? But the Black Mercy will kill her and I'll never forgive myself for this, althoguh I'm trapped here also, the parasite will take me with it! I hope you can forgive me Kendrix but I have to be selfish here. I'm taking you home! Taking a deep breath, I entered the room, which seemed to be the equivalent of a sitting room, only larger.

Revealing myself, I lowered my gun, to make myself as less threatening as possible. I was shocked at what I was seeing, before me, the people Kendrix was surrounding herself with, were her family. Her mother, father, her cousin Kara, her aunt; Allura In-Ze and uncle Zor-El. My gaze fell upon Kendrix' infant brother: Kal-El. I hate to tear this from her, but I entered her mind with a purpose and that purpose is my sister! They all stood up and got defensive.

"Alien spy!" Kendrix' mom yelled, her father and uncle, meaning they must be brothers, put their arms up to shield their families from me. Stupid parasite, can't you make my job easier!? I holstered my gun and raised my arms, a sign of peace and I mean no harm, surely they understand that.

"Kendrix!" My sister frowned upon hearing her name, like how do I know her. What?

"Who are you?" She questioned. Is Keni serious! Come on little sis! Remember me!

"I'm your sister." I answered,

"I have no sister." She replied, sounding convinced, actually she was certain about it. Fucking plant! It's making her forget her previous life!,

"Kendrix, you're under the effects of the Black Mercy." I explained, "It created this hallucination to incapacitate you back on Mirinoi."

"Mirinoi?" Keni's face was full of confusion, please baby sis! You are stronger than this!

"It's where you've been living for the passed year and a half! Earth is where you first landed on and I've come to take you home." Kendrix' jaw clenched, before replying,

"I am home." Three simple words. Before I knew it, something hard hit me on the side of the head and I blacked out.

 _Night…_

( _Scene: Hospital, Terra Venture Military HQ, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Leo's POV_ )

It's been over ten minutes, I have no idea what Eliza is doing in my girlfriend's mind and Mike was pacing so much, I swear he's going to burn a hole in the floor at this point. Suddenly, Eliza's brainwaves spiked and her body began to spasm. It scared the crap out of Mike and I knew what he was going to do. I made a promise to Eliza, sorry Mikey.

"That's it! I'm pulling her out!" He reached out with his hands to switch off the device, but I put out my hand, stopping him. Mike glared at me, which I returned with my own. Damon and Maya looked at both of us. The tension in the room between us is not helping the situation.

"Stand down Leo." Mike's voice was dangerously low,

"No! Elizabeth knew this would happen and made me promise, no matter what happens, I have to stop you from pulling that plug." Nostrils flaring, Mike stepped back, not before saying,

"If we lose them, it's on us. Their parents will hate us forever.",

"The Morgan sisters are strong. They'll fight this." We both looked back as Eliza's body settled. Come on Eliza! You can do this!

 _Night…_

( _Scene: Court Room, High Council Building, Krypton_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

When I came to my senses, I found myself in a different location. Judging by the room I'm standing in, I'm in the equivalent of a Court Room, which means I'm being held for trial. In front of me was Kendrix, holding her baby brother, beside Kara. To the left, were both their fathers, hands behind their backs, standing up straight, looking respectful. Behind my sister's aunt, was her mother. Great, her aunt is an adjudicator, brilliant! God knows what she'll sentence me to.

"The High Council has rendered our verdict on the alien spy. We oppose the maximum penalty: banishment to the Phantom Zone." Of course I have to get the most severe penalty! The guards approached me from behind and grabbed me. I resisted. I have one chance left!

"Kendrix! If they take me away! We'll both be trapped here until the Black Mercy kills us!" Kendrix looked conflicted, until her father intervened. Oh for fuck sake! Stay out of this!

"Do not listen to her Young One. Once she is gone, we will both be happy. Like we always have been, before she came here." Lies! I wanted to scream, but I can't diverge myself. Stay on point Eliza!

"Why do you think you're trying to silence me!?" I argued, "It's because they are afraid of what I am say-" Her mother cut me off,

"She's trying to confuse you with lies Brave One." Said my sister's mother. Don't believe what she says Keni!

"No! I am trying to remind you of the truth!" I begged. I'm almost on the verge of tears. "Life isn't perfect!" I struggled against the guards' grips. "I know it can be hard, especially on you! You have sacrificed and lost so much! Even if you were here, with your family, it wouldn't be like this!" Kendrix was once again conflicted, unsure whether or not to believe me. I continued, "Because this… this isn't real! And deep down Kendrix, deep down! You know this!" The planet suddenly shook, everyone nearly lost their footing. Keni clutched tighter onto Kal. Kal's cries filled the room as Kendrix tried to comfort her baby brother. I'm running out of time, the Black Mercy is about to kill us all!

"I can't promise you a life without pain and loss, because they are both a part of life and that, what makes us who we are! It's what makes you… a hero!" To make my point, even when handcuffed, I'm still an expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat. I began fighting against the guards, who didn't suspect me to retaliate. I put up a good fight, but they were strong, even though I can imagine them with superpowers, but I didn't let up. Eventually, I stunned them temporarily, enough for me to take more sense into Kendrix while I ran to her.

"We fight everyday to keep people from struggling!" Her father was trying to push me back and her uncle joined in too and began to pull me away. "Like you have! I know you can remember!" Another tremor, but I wasn't distracted. "Please try!" I begged her, "Please! Please try!" I repeated. Kendrix' father and uncle placed me on some kind of transporter, to Fort Rozz no doubt. Actually, that's no lie. "Because Mirinoi _needs_ Supergirl!" Then a shock of realisation hit Kendrix as she repeated,

"Supergirl!?" She moved forward, her mother and Kara trying to stop her. I'm getting through! I just have to keep it up!

"Yes! Remember that life! With Mike, Kai, Damon and Maya! Leo! Your friends need you! Your boyfriend needs you! _AND I NEED MY SISTER!_ " I screamed, with one final of desperation. The tremors began to increase and in strength. I started to cry. "Kendrix I can't choose this for you. You have to choose that yourself!" Kendrix' father kneed me in the gut and I fell forward, in a last minute attempt to silence me. I gasped from the pain. "Please come back to us Kendrix! Please!"

Now Kendrix was utterly conflicted. She handed her baby brother to Kara, who took him into her arms reluctantly. She looked as if she was choosing her words carefully.

"I wish…" She hesitated, "I wanted all this to be true. To stay here with you, but this isn't real!" Relief hit me like a lightening bolt! I convinced her! She accepted none of this is real! Saying no more, she began to walk to me. That's right Keni! Let's go home! Then her mother stepped in. A last minute attempt to stop my baby sister. I held my breath in fear that she would undo all the work I have just accomplished.

"No!" Kendrix looked into her mother's eyes and said,

"You taught me to be so strong and I am. Thank you." She genuinely meant it. "Krypton will forever be in my heart, but Elizabeth is right. My _sister_ is right. I have to go." The planet shook once more. "I love you!" Her final chance of saying goodbye once again.

"Kendrix!" And they locked in one last hug. I bet Kendrix is reliving what happened before she left her home planet, which became its own ticking time bomb. Then something changed.

"We will never let you leave!" Kendrix! Let go! Which is what I wanted to scream but I couldn't. The final tremor, stronger than the last ones, separated them. They both fell to the floor and Kendrix began to crawl towards me. She reached out with her hand.

" _Eliza!_ ",

" _I'm here!_ " I told her, as I stretched as well. " _I got you! I got you!_ " Almost there! Kendrix is in less than an arm's length from me! Then everything went white.

* * *

 **And I'll just leave you all off with an evil cliff hangar! You all know what will happen in the next Ch, or just guess.**


	5. A Kryptonian's Anger

**Now time to figure out who the infiltrator is and that means, throwing in a minor OC and some references to the TV series of Supergirl. Also, a made-up backstory for the OC. There had to be some tensions between certain Houses on Krypton! Life isn't perfect there! Not to mention, lets throw an angry Kryptonian moment into the story. I dare say, Kara is scary when she's mad. Melissa nails the act flawlessly!**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Kryptonian's Anger

 _Dawn…_

( _Scene: Hospital, Terra Venture Military HQ, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I woke up, quickly taking off the headset. I was met by everyone in the room: Mike, Kai, Leo, Damon and Maya.

"Eliza! Thank god you're alright!" He said in relief. But what about Kendrix? I got off the table to see if anything changed or is my sister standing. A wave of disbelief hit me when nothing changed. I feared the worse. I turned accusingly at Mike.

"You pulled me out! How could you!?" I faced Leo and continued in a dangerously raised voice. "I told you to stop him!",

"I did!" Leo retorted. I lunged for him.

"She was about to realise! She was about to come home!" Mike and Kai tried to restrain me. "Why did you pull me out!?",

"Elizabeth!" Mike made me look at him in the eye. My boyfriend never uses my full name, only to get my attention. "I didn't." Is he telling the truth?

"Then how did I come back?" I was a little distraught with what was happening. At first I think I failed in snapping my sister out of her dream world, now Mike is claiming he didn't pull the switch?

"Because you did it!" Maya exclaimed, "You did it! You did it! You did it! You convinced her!" We all watched as the Black Mercy loosened its grip on Kendrix' torso. It screeched as it moved away and crawled onto the floor defeated. I pulled out my gun and shot the cursed thing three times. One more for good luck, to make sure it's really dead. Kai gave it a gentle kick, no movement. Good and it should stay that way. The sound of falling bullet casings filled the room. Maya however, was gently easing Kendrix back to her senses.

"Hey! Hey it's OK!" She whispered, as my sister hastily removed the oxygen mask off her and pulled out the wires to other various equipment attached to her. The look on her face was confusion and distraught, perhaps loss?

"Take it easy Kendrix! We're here!" Kai soothed. Keni looked around. I couldn't tell at this stage what emotion is written on her face. She stared at Leo.

"You OK?" He asked her, no reply.

"That is one psycho daffodil." Damon commented. Still no answer from Kendrix. God! Don't tell me memory loss is a side-effect in the removal of a Black Mercy!

"Kendrix, is something wrong?" Leo tried to get through to his girlfriend again. Kendrix then, got off the table. She took a couple of deep breaths and then turned to us. The look on her face was different, there was anger, rage, the subtle crease of her eyebrows gave it away too. Oh dear, this is not good! Kendrix rarely lost her temper, not since Psycho Pink killed me.

"Who did this to me?" She demanded, more than questioned.

"We don't know." I replied. We were so focused in bringing her back, none of us thought about searching for the culprit. Mike's phone went off and he answered, switching to loud speaker.

"What is it Alpha?",

 _"Mike, while you and the others were preoccupied in freeing Kendrix from the Black Mercy's clutches. I looked into the criminal who did this."_ ,

"What did you come up with?" Leo said,

 _"You better be glad Eliza that Mike was clever enough, with Kendrix' permission to set up security cameras, outside and inside your apartment. This is who you're looking for."_ Wait, my sister let Mike and Alpha set up surveillance in our home? A photo came up on all our screens. Kendrix looked into mine. It was a middle-aged man, dressed in some kind of uniform.

 _"His name is Hel-Ul. A Kryptonian, a brilliant scientist and botanist."_ Alpha explained,

"Brilliant enough to grow a freaking Black Mercy." I gritted through my teeth. Alpha continued his debriefing.

 _"He worked with Lieutenant Non about over a year ago. It was the same Kryptonian who planted the parasite in Kara's home, on Non's orders. During National City's Myriad Crisis, he refused to be put in suspended animation and deserted Non. He went into hiding, blending with your kind and it turns out, he has a few scores to settle with the House of Lor-Van, after a serious disagreement."_ ,

"He must've figured out you were alive." I told Kendrix, "Your mother is born a Lor-Van and in a technical sense, you are too. So it makes you the perfect target." Kendrix clenched her teeth, her fist tightened until her knuckles were white.

"Where is he now?" She asked sharply,

 _"His current location is the Space Station. I think he's trying to get a Shuttle out of Mirinoi. Be careful Rangers!"_ Alpha said and then, the little robot disconnected.

"Couldn't he just fly?" Damon said in confusion,

"He's trying to keep a low profile. Our radars are powerful and will pick up any flying objects in the air. He must know about them." Mike added, "Now we know who we're dealing with, time to suit up." We turned but Kendrix was gone, all what was there, were her shirt, jeans and her lead-framed glasses. We knew where she was going. This is not going to end well! Kendrix is angry and she's not just going to punish him, she's going to kill him! Which is completely out of character for Kendrix, even as Supergirl. We sprinted to arm ourselves with Kryptonite weaponry, no time to change into tactical gear.

 _Morning…_

( _Scene: Terra Venture Space Station, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I was speeding towards the Space Station. Mother never told me her family had issues with the House of Ul, said to me I was too young to understand and it was complicated. Well this Hel-Ul ruined me! Damn scientist/botanist! How in Rao's name did he manage to grow a Black Mercy? They are difficult to keep alive, even in their buds. That doesn't matter, I feel nothing but anger. Hel-Ul thinks he can get away unscathed, he has another thing coming to him. Slimy bastard! I'm sending him back to Rao!

I hovered above the glass roof for a moment. There were so many people, Hel-Ul is among the crowd, but Kryptonians can be easy to indentify. Unlike the people of Earth, we are unusually tall; males reach six foot twelve, while females, like myself and Kara reach the average five foot eight, if lucky, also five-ten. I'm close enough to it, I'm five-nine. Also, for Kryptonians in hiding, our stride is slightly different. To avoid making cracks with every step because of Super Strength, we walk as if we are gliding. I activated my Telescopic Vision to get a closer look.

After a few minutes of scoping, I found my target. Anger and rage boiled through my veins, I don't care if the civilians see me in an enraged state. Hel-Ul will die for his crimes. I swooped down, crashing through glass, directing my gaze at a specific 'human', who is actually one of my own. Surprising how easily deceived the human mind can be. Darting towards Hel-Ul, he turned and saw me, but had no chance to get away. People dived out of the way, as I grabbed my opponent and punched him through the wall. I shot towards him, finding ourselves outside, the runway.

I clutched Hel-Ul tightly again and I threw ourselves into the ground, loosening some debris. I got up again, then towering over the deserter. He was too fazed to realise what was going on, but could clearly see the rage on my face.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me!?" I pulled him towards me, as he grunted slightly in pain. "You made me lose them _AGAIN_!" I punched directly in the face. "My parents! _MY WHOLE WORLD_!" Three more punches met him. "You think you could break me? I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to target my friends! Hurt them like you hurt me!" I stood up, lifting Hel by his throat. He began to gag due to being cut off from oxygen.

Hel-Ul had this look of fear in his eyes, too bad, I'm not in an sympathetic mood after what he did to me. The worry he put my friends through. His punishment was met by another series of punches. Two to the face, a left and right hook, a fist to his stomach, causing him to double over. I'm still not finished, not with anger fuelling my attacks. I sent the son of Ul flying towards the station. I flew after him, he was after landing, making a small crater in the floor. The innocent people, with their children were huddled far away from the battle, but they could still see the fight.

«You foolish girl! Your mother ruined everything! All that my house stood for! The House of Lor-Van humiliated my family! The feud is deep rooted, long before you and I entered Rao's glorious light! Even though you are the daughter of El, you are still tied to her. What better way to fulfil my vengeance than send to the first born back to Rao!» Hel-Ul yelled in a crisp, clear Kryptonian accent, an accent that I miss, an accent I end up pulling without thinking or when I start speaking in my native tongue: Kryptonese. Actual he's speaking Kryptonese right now.

He launched forward in an attempt to attack. I saw it coming, standing my ground. When he got close, I raised my hands, stopping him mid-flight. I hardly moved an inch. He applied more force, but I wasn't budging. He was too focused on me, I quickly let go of one arms swinging at him. The sound of my fist connecting with cheek bone filled my ears. He crashed into the ground. I placed my foot on his throat, cutting off his airways. I answered back in my native tongue, clear and fluent. I ignored the fact people were listening, but they have no clue in the language we are conversing in.

«I don't care about the feud that went on between our families. That's ancient history.» I applied more pressure on his throat, he began to gag. «What you done to me, pales in comparison to what went on with our two Houses." I snarled. Lifting my foot up, I held Hel-Ul by the throat and slammed him into the ground. He was weakening, I could tell. I punched him again and didn't stop.

Nothing but the sound of cracking bones filled the entire building. There was no other emotion but rage and anger. Hel's face was severely bruised and there were areas here and there, bleeding, on top of that, I busted his lip. He was also near to having a black eye. He managed to pry me off and pushed me. He was damn angry now and he unleashed his Heat Vision. I did the same and the lasers clashed, now it's a matter of overpowering each other. Hel put more power into his vision, pushing my lasers back, but once again, rage is my main source of powering my attacks.

Using it, I poured everything I had into my Heat Vision. The lasers grew more intense, overpowering Hel-Ul's. My Heat Vision met his eyes, it burned them, blinding him as he screamed in pain. My powers are still intact, good, means I'm getting stronger and my solar batteries are getting a bit better. I'm still not finished, time for the killing blow. Forcing the blinded Hel-Ul to his knees, I wrapped my arm around his neck, to choke him, but to act as a leverage so I can snap his neck!

At that moment, Eliza and the others entered, along with a squadron, armed with their Kryptonite weapons. At my sister's hip were Kryptonite infused handcuffs, they have a strong enough concentration to weaken a Kryptonian and render them powerless, but not kill them. It makes us feel human. I tightened my grip, Hel will die!

" _Supergirl! Don't!_ " I looked at my sister, she was giving me a dangerous look. She gulped at the glare I gave.

"You expect me to spare the psycho who made me lose everything again!?" I growled, instantly switching back to English. Elizabeth stiffened, usually happens when she becomes scared of side of me she rarely sees. I know she is trying to control her fear of me. My grip tightened around the son of Ul's neck.

"I know you're angry. I know you're upset." Eliza was putting up a pretty decent act to avoid suspicions. She slowly put her firearm on the ground, then raised her hands as she stood up. "But is killing one of your people going to make things any better?",

"It's not about making things better. This is about justice! And he is getting it!",

"The American Way style? It's hardly going to make you feel better. You'll feel worse than you already are.",

"You don't know that!" I yelled,

"No. I don't, but look at the people surrounding you Supergirl. There are not just adults, but children here also! Do they want to see their favourite, inspirational hero, their Guardian kill in cold blood!?"

Something about that line just hit me. My sister is right, so many people look up to me, how would they react if I committed an act of murder? It'll be the Red K Incident all over again. No, not really, they won't fear me, they'll just… be wary of me. I have so much power, I forget that I can destroy an entire city if I'm not careful. Kara told me what J'onn said to her when she had difficulty controlling her temper. Even though he commented on my brother, it still applied to Kara and now, myself. J'onn said to Kara:

 _"There are people out there who fear your cousin. Not just because he has godlike powers, it's what he can do with them when he throws a temper!"_

If I kill Hel-Ul now, in front of these people and my friends, I'll be no more or less a monster. I'll be a shadow of myself.

"Please Supergirl, let him go." Eliza pleaded. I looked away from her, Hel is blinded, he can't really do much if he can't see. I destroyed his ability to use Heat, X-ray and Telescopic Vision, but he still has his Super Hearing. Unless he learns to fight like a bat. I guess he at least deserved to be place in a special Kryptonite emitting cell. Eliza will ensure, with security, he won't be getting out any time soon. Trapped in the human's version of the Phantom Zone, except, you age with time. I loosened my grip and he dropped on the floor. His breathing was ragged, but he'll live to see another day. Rao can wait.

My friends sighed in relief. Eliza mouthed a _'Thank you'_ to me. I returned her reply with a small smile. She cuffed Hel-Ul, then Mike and Kai took him. I then flew off, hopefully, the people will forgive me for giving them a slight scare, but that's what happens when I let my emotions get the best of me. Yet, Eliza made me see that killing won't solve anything and that's the first thing I taught myself and that nearly went down the drain. At least it's all over. I can just spend the rest of my time, grieving once again.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Next, time for some cute sibling fluff!**


	6. I Fantasise About Krypton

**This is it! The Ch Finale! After some angst in the last Ch and tad bit of scary Kendrix Zor-El, time to see some sisterly bonding between the Morgan siblings. What better way to end the story!**

 **Important note: I don't own Jeff Williams' - _Cold_. All rights go to the owner and animation company and the song is property of the Rooster Teeth's _RWBY_. I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 6: I Fantasise About Krypton

 _Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Simudeck, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I stepped inside the Simudeck of the Astro Megaship. It's been a long while since I stood in this magnificent piece of engineering. I dare say, Karovians are very good engineers, if Krypton still existed, I bet there be jealousy between the two planets. KO-35 is advanced, but nowhere near my home planet. I'm still friends with Karone, though… that wasn't exactly the case then. I was at a sore point during the _Galaxy Ranger Adventures_. Damon again.

It was still a week after Eliza sacrificed herself to save Cassie. When Karone arrived, with my sister's Quasar Sabre in hand, she told us she wanted to redeem herself. I instantly put two and two together; Karone was Astronema, the Princess of Evil. I wasn't exactly taking to heart at Karone's redemption, my response: I ripped the Sabre from her and punched her, sending her flying several feet from us. I did admire her strength, a normal human would either be seriously injured or dead from a fist like that, an alien however, would be lucky to be put in a coma or get a concussion they'll never forget, but she wasn't on par with me but that was the big giveaway. She figured I was a Kryptonian and thought that race was extinct. Well she's wrong.

Karone did save us, but I still wasn't warming up to her. I actually threatened her, that if she did anything stupid, I'll either melt her face or toss her into the vacuum of deep space, where no one can hear you scream or breathe. My hostility was worrying the others because they knew what I could do, when angered or provoked. So what do they do? Mike and Kai managed to create Kryponite infused handcuffs, from the samples of Green K gathered several months ago and safely stored away in Lead, in a safe room, which they have access to. With help from Alpha, they succeed in fusing metal and rock and slapped them on myself and Karone. The radiation doesn't harm Karone, but it does to me.

They Kryptonite weakened me, as Karone noticed, so she didn't have to worry about me using my Heat Vision or tearing her apart with my bare hands. Eliza also put in a finger scanning system into the cuffs to be safe; ie: that Karone wouldn't attempt to pick a standard lock. We gave up and began chatting. We discussed our home planets, our culture, language, traditions, then it eventually led to more personal topics. Karone asked me the hard question: Why I was so hostile towards her. I felt that she was trying to replace Elizabeth, but she wasn't.

I actually cried into Karone's arms, letting out all my built up emotions, kept asking the same question why Eliza did what she had to do on Rashon. I told Karone that I lost so much, my parents sacrificed their lives to send me away, I was angry at them too. Rao! I was angry at a lot of things. Now, I lost them again, my family, my home, stripped away from me. Hel-Ul is sentenced for life in a specialised cell, so I'll never see him again and he won't ever harm those I love or me. I spoke out to the Megaship's AI: DECA.

"DECA?",

" _Yes Kendrix of Krypton._ " I sighed. I hate it when the AI says that.

"Can you activate the Simudeck and… bring up a simulation of the music room back home in Angel Grove.",

" _Most certainly._ " The simulator came to life, as the powerful system caused the room to materialise into a familiar setting. In front of me, was the piano Eliza played. She doesn't know it, but I know how to play the instrument, without breaking it. When I watched her, I'd be keeping note on the movement of her hands, I went online watching tutorials and how to read music notes. Thanks to my increased intelligence, I caught onto it very quickly. I can play at the level of human how practiced for their life.

I never told my sister because I was too shy. When her, mom and dad were out, I'd play the piano. There was a song I learned, embarrassingly, it's from a YouTube series called _RWBY_. I must say, Jeff Williams is a flawless composer, even though the songs he wrote were to give subtle clues to fans about missing information in the show, some of the lyrics I can relate to. This song: _Cold_ I felt particularly close to. I discovered the song about a year ago and I practiced to get the keys right, memorised also and the lyrics right, learned off by heart.

Yes, I sing too and I blame my biological mother for that. She'd sing to me every night before I went to sleep. She caught me singing one time and told me I had a beautiful voice and that I took after her. Mother also gave me some lessons. Once again, I didn't tell Eliza, my shyness would get in the way and I would just freeze on stage. I ran my hand across the piano, it was hard, firm but smooth, it felt real. It felt like home on Earth.

I gently pulled the piano stool out and sat down. I then lifted the cover protecting the keys underneath. I played a scale; A Major and D Major Arpeggio and a couple of minors to be sure if the piano is in tune. Of course it is, in a simulation, everything is perfect, like when I was under the influence of the Black Mercy. I began to play the introduction of the song, gently pressing down on keys and moving my fingers to the next note, gliding from one to the other. I made it look so effortless, in reality, it took time and frustration. I began to sing.

 _"I never felt_

 _That it was wise_

 _To wish too much._

 _To dream too big,_

 _Would only lead_

 _To being crushed._

 _Then I met you_

 _You weren't afraid_

 _Of anything._

 _You taught me how,_

 _To leave the ground_

 _To use my wings._

 _I never thought a hero_

 _Would ever come my way,_

 _But more than that I never thought_

 _You'd be taken away._

 _Now it's cold without you here_

 _It's like winter lasts all year,_

 _But your star's still in the sky_

 _So I won't say goodbye._

 _I don't have to say goodbye."_

The first half of the lyrics, were dedicated to my parents, the family I have lost and my home planet of Krypton. When I first arrived on Earth, I felt nothing, ironically speaking, everything felt cold. I had a wonderful life on my home planet, I never expected it to be stripped away from it. Forever separated from those I love; my biological family: mother, father, Aunt Allura, Uncle Zor-El, my Godmother Astra and Godfather Non. Although I didn't particularly like the man, there was something off about him. He rarely saw me though.

Even though my parents are dead, they are with Rao, their life are now one with the stars. Every time I look at the night sky, I see them, I see Rao and I believe he is watching them. I continued to sing.

 _"My days of doubt_

 _Were in the past_

 _With you around._

 _You helped me feel I had a place_

 _Direction found._

 _You showed me that_

 _A greater dream_

 _Can be achieved._

 _Enough resolve_

 _Will conquer all_

 _If we believe._

 _The light you gave to guide me_

 _Will never fade away._

 _But moving forward never felt_

 _As hard as today."_

The last three verses were always a mix for me. In one sense, I was directing it at Eliza, my sister and once more, Krypton. Yet, the more I think about it, the more I think those lyrics are best suited at describing my sister. Anytime she was with me, I forgot about home, she taught me what it meant to be human. When I thought my baby brother was dead, I had no sense of purpose, but Eliza helped me find a new one: to fit into her world, helped me fit in, be normal and enjoy what her home planet had to offer me.

 _"Now it's cold without you here_

 _It's like winter lasts all year,_

 _But your star's still in the sky_

 _So I won't say goodbye._

 _I don't have to say goodbye."_

Then when she died, even though the light she lit to help guide me never faded, even in death, getting over the loss of someone I held dear, just like my real family, was so hard to recover from. Like my family, I thought my sister was with the stars, but when the Quasar Sabres brought her back, I knew I never had to say goodbye, she was there. I didn't have to say goodbye to the previous generation of the House of El; my parents and my aunt and uncle, because as I said before, they are watching me.

I won't ever feel alone and I have my cousin Kara, who is like a second sister and my grown up brother Kal-El. I'm never calling him Clark, old habits die hard, even my cousin does it too. DECA deactivated the simulation and then, I heard clapping coming from behind. I turned, it was my sister. Oh great, finally busted.

"You were always a one for hidden talents Kendrix Zor-El." Eliza said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, usually to say my name in a mocking manner like that is taken as an offence by a member of the high House, which so happens to be the House of El. Just below the hierarchy is the House of In-Ze, but because Eliza is my sister and I love her, she's the exception, plus my friends.

"I like to keep things hidden.",

"Why didn't you tell me you could play? And sing for that manner?",

"I guess I was shy. I didn't want to appear too overly talented. Your education system was breeze and University. Every student looked at me in envy cause I could derive the Amortisation Formula in my head and prove all your Theorems. I couldn't put musically talented on my list." Eliza and I decided to sit down on the floor. My sister got comfortable and I decided to snuggle up against her. She'll always be my human teddy bear.

"You don't have to be so shy of your talents little sis. If there's one thing I can tell you, it's the one advice I forgot say: be yourself, don't be afraid to express who you are. Now in your case, don't go telling people you're an alien with superpowers but be proud of your talents!",

"The best advice for last huh?" I chuckled.

"You were singing Jeff Williams song _Cold_. Why that one?" Eliza was giving me a quizzical look. There's always a deeper meaning to the songs I listen to or sing.

"He wasn't actually singing it. It was his daughter Casey Lee Williams. He just wrote the song." I retorted

"That I know, but I want you to tell me what the music composition means to you.",

" _Cold_ , just sums up everything I lost. My family, my friends, my people, Krypton. They're all gone. A single explosion destroyed everything! Because my kind got greedy on finite resources, made me lose everything, that made who I am.",

"Care to give me your interpretation of ' _But your star's still in the sky_ '?" Eliza asked. Great, now she's turning this into English Class.

"To me, they maybe gone but… their body and soul have become the stars. I know Rao is watching me, I can still locate my home planet's star.",

"That big red ball of fire?" Giggled my older sister,

"You're lucky I'm taking none of these as offences. Show some respect to my religion as I did to yours! Your kind believe in a God who may or may not have existed.",

"Let's not get into controversial talk. I'm not up for 'deep conversation'. Go talk to Gay Byrne. Actually, you'd prefer to talk to Stephen Hawking or Neil De Grasse Tyson." I smirked,

"Suit yourself." Silence for the next ten minutes. I used my Super Hearing to focus on my sister's heartbeat. I always found it soothing to just… listen, it relaxed me. Whenever I had a panic attack, Eliza would tell me to focus on listening to the beat of her heart. When I'm with Leo and we're just relaxing like what myself and Eliza are doing, I'd listen to his heartbeat too. Maybe I should open up to Eliza about why Krypton was my fantasy. She's my sister, I can't hide things from her.

"I fantasise about Krypton. Everyday." I said,

"Hm?" Doesn't seem like she processed it,

"I said I fantasise about my home. My real home.",

"Why? Who do you imagine?",

"I'm in the living room, with my parents. My mother holding my baby brother, Kara is with us, my aunt and uncle. My godmother Astra. We weren't doing anything. Just talking." Even a dream like that can have such a powerful effect on the mind. Amazing how our brains behave.

"I could've chosen not to believe you, let you get sent off to Fort Rozz.",

"But the Black Mercy would've killed us!" She exclaimed,

"I know. Yet I rejected my own fantasy, I came back." I told Eliza,

"What made you choose Mirinoi over Krypton?" She questioned,

"You. Leo, my friends. You all gave me a life I wouldn't have on Krypton. In your own ways, you all showed me what it is to be human, made a special impact on my life. I miss home. I sometimes cry myself to sleep over it, I grieve, but… as I said: Krypton will always be in my heart." I placed my hand where my heart is for more emphasis, but Eliza knew I meant it. "Earth and Mirinoi are my home now and I will protect it, till my dying breath.",

"I love you Kendrix.",

"I love you too. Elizabeth."

 _Fin_

* * *

 **This will be the last story until then. I'm planning to some normal Supergirl fics. Until then! Hope ye all liked this story!**

 **I might consider pitting Kendrix Zor-El against Darkseid or Brainiac. Or maybe should I bring in Lex Luthor? Maybe he's thinking about expanding his multi-billion dollar business? How about Maxwell Lord, give him a similar tale to Luthor? I don't know. Right now, thinking about normal Supergirl.**


End file.
